


Coach's Tapes

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Molestation, Mouth Fucking, Shota, Switching, Underage Sex, very morally bad! watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Coach Viktor records his precious student.Mind the tags!





	1. blow.mp4

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is sick! as in dirty naughty bad! morally fucked! 
> 
> coach viktor records himself taking advantage of his 8 year old student to share around (on the dark web probably) 
> 
> don't like don't read, fiction ≠ reality ^_^

 

   The video starts. The first few seconds show a black screen, until there's the sound of close shuffling and the camera lifts up.

A blurry figure is in frame, revealed to be a young boy when the camera focuses. He's short, raven-haired, with round eyes behind blue framed glasses and a round face.

The boy is dressed in sleek athletic gear, a long-sleeved black shirt to match with black pants, he wears no shoes but his feet are covered by white socks. He's standing in front of a bench in a locker room.

The room itself is empty and grey, showers slightly visible behind a row of lockers to the left of the boy.

 

“It's on now, Yuuri! Will you show me what we practiced?” A voice coos from behind the camera.

The voice is clearly coming from the one recording. It's a deep, masculine voice spoken in a soothing tone. It's thickly accented, most likely Russian. The child, Yuuri, smiles when the disembodied voice speaks.

 

“Okay. I'll start now, Viktor.” Yuuri says shyly, shuffling a little bit before walking closer to the camera, or the person behind it. Viktor probably smiles or nods, because Yuuri smiles again in a more reassured manner.

 

Yuuri stands close to the camera for only a second before he's dropping to his knees, the camera shifting downward to capture how he kneels and lifts his face until his nose is level with Viktor's clothed crotch.

Viktor's now visible lower half is clad in grey jogging pants, the bulge of his erection clear behind his clothes.

Yuuri's small hands come up to grasp at either side of the elastic waistband, hooking his fingers inside to shimmy Viktor's underwear and joggers down, not before he gives a little nuzzle to the tent.

 

“Good, you're doing so good Yuuri!” Viktor encourages from behind the camera.

 

Yuuri smiles, more pink-cheeked now, and proceeds to pull down until Viktor's cock bobs out of confinement. He's large, cock thick and slightly reddened in it's arousal.

A bit of pre-cum beads at the tip. Yuuri, despite his wide eyes, pulls down Viktor's joggers and underwear down to Viktor's mid-thigh. He's focused entirely on Viktor's dick.

 

Viktor shifts, until one larger, paler hand comes into frame to stroke at Yuuri's dark hair.

 

Yuuri looks more emboldened, mouth opening to lap at the side of Viktor's cock. Viktor hisses, camera shaking only the slightest bit as Yuuri begins licking up and down from the base to the tip.

He easily licks off the pre-cum from the dusky tip of Viktor's dick, two hands coming up to jerk the man off. Viktor murmurs a few praises as he pushes Yuuri's head slightly closer.

 

“Suck the tip, baby.”

 

Yuuri gives an obedient nod to the husky demand. He trails his tongue up from under the base of Viktor's cock to the tip of it, taking the cockhead into his small mouth to suckle at. The wet sound it makes as he slurps at the top of the dripping prick is noisy in the otherwise quiet locker room. The camera moves a bit, most likely with the shaking of Viktor's hand. Viktor exhales with a trembling moan.

The hand resting on Yuuri's head burrows into his hair with a harsher grip, and Viktor begins pushing Yuuri's head down his cock manually.

Yuuri scrunches his eyebrows only a bit but lets his mouth go more slack with a pause of his ministrations to let Viktor work his thick dick into his mouth.

 

When Viktor gets a decent amount in, he begins thrusting. Yuuri must be used to it, as he lets his mouth remain lax as his mouth is used. Viktor hisses through his teeth, camera shaking even more as the sound of clicking resounds.

With three simultaneous clicks, the camera zooms in until a close-up of Yuuri's soft, pink mouth taking Viktor's thrusting cock over and over again is all that's in frame. Viktor's cock is wet with his own fluid and Yuuri's spit. The filthy noise of the slick cock disappearing inside of the child's mouth, Viktor's muted groaning and exhaling, and Yuuri's small moans make up the audio.

With three more clicks, Viktor is zooming out. Viktor proceeds to tighten his grip, and begins fucking Yuuri's mouth in an animalistic chase of his pleasure.

He brings Yuuri's head down to meet each thrust, Yuuri's hands coming up to rest on his thighs as he keeps his auburn eyes upturned at the camera. His sweet button nose almost brushes the thatch of silver hair at the base of Viktor's dick.

 

Yuuri sucks in once, and Viktor slides out of his mouth with a slick noise before pumping himself to completion over Yuuri's head. He cums with a murmured, throaty _'Fuck’_ all over Yuuri's face.

The semen comes in spurts, sliding over Yuuri's nose, mouth, cheeks, forehead. Viktor milks himself until the splurts of cum become smaller, gripping his cock to rub it at Yuuri's upturned face.

His leaking cockhead smears the existent cum on Yuuri's cheek, before he moves it to Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri obediently licks Viktor's softening cock clean, pulling up Viktor's pants and briefs to tuck the softening penis back neatly.

 

Viktor tilts Yuuri's head back up to the camera with his hand, showcasing the boy's cum-dripping face.

 

“Great job Yuuri, you were so good. Will you tell the camera how old you are?”

 

“I'm 8!”

 

“And what are you?”

 

“I'm...a s-slut. Coach Viktor's slut.”

 

Viktor groans, arousal clear in the guttural noise.

 

“Perfect.”

 

The video cuts off, leaving the screen black.

 


	2. Sample.mp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our site. If you're here, you know why. You went looking. Don't share around too much. Drop and open links carefully. Download with caution. Enjoy!

         The video plays. After a brief loading screen, the main attraction of the video is revealed.

It's a boy, coming into focus after a brief moment of blurry movement, moving up and down almost rapidly. Hands grip his hips as he bounces, it quickly becomes clear that he's on someone's lap, and in the dim lighting the cock disappearing in and out of his tight hole is visible.

He grinds down after a few bounces, clenching his eyes shut and throwing his head back in a visible rush of sensation. The camera seems to be resting on a nightstand, giving a perfect view as the child rides cock like he was made to do it.

 

“Bounce baby boy, do you want my cum inside you? Hm, Yuuri?”

 

The Russian accented man punctuates this sentence with a brutal thrust, pulling the boy down hard on his lap.

 

“Yes, yes in me! Please!”

 

“Then fuck yourself on my cock, slut.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next clip plays. It's Yuuri again, clad in a blue sweater and dark washed jeans. His black hair falls around his soft face, youthful and blushing as he looks adoringly up at the person recording.

 

“What are we going to do today, Yuuri?”

 

“I'm going to sit on ...Coach Viktor's, um, cock in the restaurant.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next clip is of Yuuri, sleeping. The room is blue tinted, the video being shot by moonlight and a bedside lamp.

The camera is handheld again, facing downward to show as Viktor slides his boxers down to expose his already hard dick. Gripping his prick in one hand, he proceeds to rub the dripping head against Yuuri's mouth, lax with sleep.

The camera zooms in to catch the way his lips part to allow Viktor to begin milking the head of his dick between them.

 

He groans lowly, the audio is near quiet besides the occasional wet noise and Viktor's pleased, breathy noises.

 

There's a cut in the scene, and then Viktor is kissing and licking his own cum out of Yuuri's mouth. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next clip shows only a close-up of Yuuri's small hole getting screwed hard by Viktor's much larger cock. Yuuri's smaller one bobs with each thrust, shown whenever the camera occasionally shifts to catch it in frame. The pre-cum beading from the pink tip dribbles downward.

 

“Do you like when I use your slutty little hole like this?”

 

“Yes, yes please f-fuck me harder!”

 

Viktor groans, speeding up to fuck into Yuuri harder than before. The clip stops just as Viktor cums, release dribbling out of Yuuri's hole from beside his cock anchored inside.

 

* * *

 

 

The next plays. Yuuri stands in a well-lit studio. He's in ballet tights and a slightly loose t-shirt, white and allowing his erect nipples to press against the fabric.

 

“Show me, come on Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri shyly smiles at Viktor who speaks from behind the camera, and brings a hand up to his chest. He pinches and pulls his nipples through his shirt and whimpers, rubbing a thumb at the nub and trailing a hand downward at the same time.

 

His erect cock is small but visible through his tights. Just as he palms at it, the clip ends.

 

* * *

 

 

‘ **Child taking cock like adult! M/8yrs/Jp**

 

**Uploaded by: _VikNYuuri_**

 

_**Download file** _

 

**Full Description:**

 

**| _Here's more of us! For more exclusive content, get our membership and you can get all types of videos with me and Yuuri. Yuuri even tops! You will also get access to my email, where you can discuss commission! Link in my profile. - V_. | **

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **Comments**_ :

 

 **nastymfer8026** : _so hot, i wish i had money to get premium access_   _:(_

 

 **mailey7** : _Russian guy/ Viktor is a sick motherfucker. I love it!_

 

 **smellslikedesperation** : _I'm already a premium member, I love when we get to see things like Yuuri touching himself._

 

 **xx_massive5558_xx** : _ya but public stuff they do is too much 4 me, if they get discovered rnt we all compromised_

 

 **dirtttyr** : _Luv when he touches his underaged tits. Adore him xx_

 

 **badmommmie** :  _I_   _want to suck his lil cock so bad! Can anyone tell me how much premium costs_

 

 **Johnson1111** :  _@badmommmie_ _it's like 50 bucks. not bad_

 

 **smellslikedesperation** : _ @badmommmie Worth it. You get to see Little Yuuri hump his teddy bear and lick it clean. Support home creators, lady!_

_•_

 

**_720 comments_ **

 


	3. scumbag.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor enjoying his student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i see some readers from my other fic (I'll get you what you need) and wow theres some fellow freaks out there 
> 
>  
> 
> basically these are snapshots of viktors scummy relationship with little yuuri smfh viktor u sick fuck

Yuuri didn't understand at first.

When Viktor became his coach, he was very touchy. He touched Yuuri a lot. Nobody has ever been so physically attentive toward him in his life. It made him feel good when Viktor put a hand on the small of his back to lead him off of the ice. Viktor had come so far for him too.

So when Viktor asked if he could help Yuuri undress in the locker room, he was only a little bit hesitant. And when Viktor started trailing his hands over Yuuri's stomach, sending an odd chill down his spine, smoothing his hands down over the small lump in Yuuri's underwear, he only barely protested. It felt good.

It felt really good when Viktor pumped his penis in his big, warm hand. His stomach stopped turning when he was warmed by Viktor's soft caressing, hesitance melting with the slump of his body against Viktor's own.

If it felt so good, how could it be wrong?

When Viktor kissed him wet and slow, a real grown-up kiss, and told him not to say anything to anybody else, he knew then that he wouldn't dare say a word of it.

“They'll try to take you away from me, because they don't understand. Okay? So don't tell anybody and we can do all kinds of things like this.” 

And Yuuri promised to say nothing. He didn't want Viktor to be away from him. Especially not when his coach made him feel so good.

* * *

 

       Viktor taught Yuuri all types of dirty things to say. And Yuuri used them well. He wanted to make Viktor very happy, and Viktor always looked so happy when Yuuri sweetly asked to suck his cock. 

He was good at it. Viktor made lots of noises before his cum shot down Yuuri's throat, sometimes all over his face, and Yuuri even started to like the taste. He didn't really like it before. It was bitter and almost salty. It reminded him of Viktor, now. Of how much Viktor adored him and of how good Viktor could make him feel. 

Though, when Viktor first fucked him, it hurt. Over and over he thrusted in and out, warm and slick with the lube, until it began to feel good, and now Yuuri might even say it ranks higher than skating in his favourite activities to partake in. He could even ride Viktor. He was so good at it, Viktor began recording it. 

 

Viktor posted many videos of them, Yuuri soon learned.

“You're like a star, Yuuri! They watch you because you're beautiful!”

And Yuuri blushed, in awe that people wanted to see him and watch him like they did the figure skaters on T.V. Like long-haired Viktor, young and beautiful spinning and catching eyes on the ice. Wanting to be seen and noticed and admired. 

Yuuri had never felt so loved and truly, sitting on Viktor's hard dick, he couldn't have felt more beautiful. 

Sometimes Viktor read him the comments on their videos. His coach didn't want him to tell anybody about it, but Viktor seemed to share with a lot of people. Just another adult thing he couldn't do, probably. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Today, Yuuri was alone with Viktor. Nobody was at the onsen, his family trusting Viktor to keep him safe and fed for the evening.

Viktor had led him into Yuuri's room and say both of them on the bed almost immediately after he knew they were gone for certain. Yuuri knew it was going to be different when Viktor said so, and pulled out the tube of lube and instead of using it on Yuuri... pulled his own pants and boxers off. 

 

Yuuri watched in amazement. Viktor fingered himself open like he usually did to Yuuri. His long fingers worked himself open and his cock was hard and flushed already, tapping his stomach with every tremble of his body. He pulled his shirt off and leaned back against the pillows at the top of Yuuri's bed.

 

“I want you to fuck me today Yuuri. Is that okay?” he asked. His face was so open, blushing and soft. 

 

“Yes, yes, it's okay…” Yuuri pulled off his own pants and underwear, kicking them off if his bed before crawling to sit between Viktor's spread thighs. He wasn't quite sure if he knew what to do.

Viktor's hole was pink and twitching. And bared just for Yuuri. His own cock was hardening, though much smaller than Viktor's own heavy erection. 

 

“Will...it still feel good for you?” He murmured, a little self-conscious of his size. 

 

“It's you, Yuuri. You'll always make me feel good. You can put it in now.” 

 

Viktor led Yuuri closer, his little cock pushing at Viktor's asshole. He pushed inside with Viktor holding him until he quickly bottomed out. He couldn't help the full-body tremble as he was swallowed by Viktor's hot, tight heat. It was so good, too good, and he understood now why Viktor wanted to be inside of him so often. He couldn't help the thrusting of his hips that happened automatically when faced with such an overwhelming pleasure. 

 

Viktor smiled as Yuuri slumped over and nuzzled into his bare chest, using a hand to lead Yuuri's panting mouth over his nipple. He moaned when the child sucked a nipple into his mouth immediately, using Viktor's own technique. What a good coach he was, really. 

 

Yuuri whined as he quickly reached his orgasm, dick pumping messily in and out of his coach who held him close and squeezed so hot around him. 

 

“Love you, I love you!” 

 

And he seized up as he mustered a few jets of cum into Viktor, not nearly as much nor as opaque as the Russian could muster. His face felt hot, his body floaty as he turned to suck on Viktor's other nipple. It was hard in his mouth, and he gave into the compulsion to press it between his teeth. Viktor hissed and pulled him closer. 

 

“You're so good, you did so good.” Viktor praised and his smile was soft and genuine. 

 

“Thank you, coach.” And Yuuri smiled back

 

* * *

 

     Viktor was stuffing his little student full of cock even when everyone was home, sleeping in complete peace. 

Viktor felt delightfully dirty knowing they were content to sleep not knowing that Viktor had snuck from his room into Yuuri's, taking advantage of the young boy while he huffed half-asleep into Viktor's bare chest. It was hard to thrust into him, both lying on their sides and facing each other with Yuuri's legs in a bit of an odd angle, but Viktor enjoyed it nonetheless. 

The way Yuuri was tight around him, though soft and pliant in his sleepy state. So small but still so perfect around him, their size contrast even more arousing to Viktor. He was truly bad, the lowest of the low, taking his filthy pleasure from an innocent child's body. 

Yuuri huffed and licked around Viktor's chest, seeking the older man's nipple to toy with in his mouth as Viktor slid his cock in and out of his hole.

 

Well, maybe not that innocent. 

 

Viktor came hard, taking hold of Yuuri's hips to pull him flush to his own pelvis, pressing him close to fill the boy with his seed. Yuuri whined and nuzzled close as Viktor held him tight through his toe-curling orgasm. 

Of course Viktor knew it was only polite to clean up his mess, pulling his softening dick out of Yuuri to slide down under the blanket. With a few kisses to Yuuri's dribbling cock, a lick to tease a giggle and a thrust from the boy, Viktor reached Yuuri's dripping hole. Viktor pushed his legs back to expose him further before dragging the wet flat of his tongue over Yuuri's asshole, tasting his own cum and shakily exhaling as his cock began to swell in interest once more. 

 

He thought of Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari, asleep in their beds. The way they thought of him as a saviour, the one to encourage Yuuri and help him pursue his dreams. The way they trusted him. All the things they didn't know. 

 

Surprisingly, he felt no guilt. Instead, there was a hot rush down his spine at the thought of fucking their beautiful boy and keeping him all to himself under their noses. Viktor pressed his tongue deeper. Truly, he was the lowest of the low and knew he wouldn't change.


End file.
